The Guild's Testing
by Jack1191
Summary: After the Guild find out about Jacks Hyper Powers they want to find out more about him. This means Dissection, Physical and gathering Background information. Jack however, is finding it incredibly hard to trust these people. Fourth in the Hunters Series
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This'll probably be the darkest out of the Hunter Series, And this is the fourth installment of the Series. Please take heed of my warning as there will be something alike to Torture. Enjoy and If you read, Don't say I Didn't warn you!**

**Chapter 1: Learning about Jack's Background**

Jack had been taken into custody from the Guild research team, and was currently sitting in a cell, He knew that he could easily break out with the Cosmic Form, But as it was December, He was pretty much powerless, As the Cosmic Form would only last twenty seconds at most.

**-JA-**

Two Researchers, One male and One female were talking about their findings on the recorded fight with the Raviente. They watched as Jack battled it in His Cosmic Form, and Noted his wings and weapon down "It's incredible, His strength skyrockets and he's immune to almost any attack" The male researcher said and the female one nodded "But Mark, What if he's a danger to the Guild? You know he could probably overpower them easily" The Female researcher stressed, Mark shook his head "He's been fighting for the Guild Skyla, and he hasn't shown any signs of violence against us or them. And you forget he actually came willingly, Without ANY handcuffs" Mark explained and Skyla thought about it, She nodded and turned back to the recording.

After they finished reviewing the data they turned to their notes. They were mainly noting the forms Physical attributes, and the ways the form attacked. They then went down to where they were keeping Jack, He sat there in his casual clothes and when he heard the door open he looked up "Well, what do you need from me?" Jack asked, and Skyla jumped at the amount of venom in his voice "We need to do a Physical examination on you, and learn all we can about your species" Mark explained in a Monotone voice and Jack sighed "So you want to Dissect me then?" Jack asked, And Mark nodded glumly.

Jack followed them out of the Dungeon and into an Interview room, The had a Guild Knight posted by the door, and Jack knew that if he wasted Hyper Energy, He'd lose part of the supply he'd built up, Skyla and Mark sat opposite to him, and They bought out their notebooks "What's the name of Your Species?" Mark asked, and Jack crossed his arms "Hyperonian" Jack stated simply, and they eagerly scribbled down the answer "What's your age and Occupation?" Skyla asked, as she leaned forward, "I'm 457 years old, and I used to be a 1st Class warrior of the Cosmic fleet" Jack stated, Skyla's Jaw dropped at his age, And she saw a little panic in the Guild Knight's eyes as he stated his Occupation they wrote the notes down eagerly, and Mark asked the next question "Do your species have any special abilities or powers?" Mark asked and Jack smirked "Well, There's the Telepathic powers all Hyperonians have" Jack stated, And Mark and Skyla looked at each other in worry "There's my Hyper Power's, The Cosmic forms, The Vortex form, Blazing Speed, The ability to travel faster than the speed of sound and Light" Jack finished as the scribbled down the notes.

Jack sighed heavily when they asked the names of his parents "My Mum's name was Neeshka, and My Father's name was Borticus, For Reference, Their ages are 761 Being my Mum, and 802 Being my Dad" Jack finished and they wrote their findings down. Skyla looked at Jack, and found him staring at them with a very annoyed expression "What's your form of travel?" Skyla asked, and Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes "My species travel by what's known as a C-Capsule, Or Crystal Ship, Due to the Crystalline exterior, My personal Crystal Ship is a Type 71, and I've had four Crystal Ships in total, One being the aforementioned Crystal Ship, The Earliest being a Type 17, My Second one being a Type 41 and My third being a Type 6 Crystal Shuttle, Or the battle varient on the Crystal Ship" Jack finished, and watched as the two researchers scribbled down the Long winded explaination "So where would we find this Crystal Ship of yours?" Mark asked with a hint of excitement in his voice, Jack knew this was coming "It's in my Guest House, But be warned; If you don't want it to deatomise, You better not try and break in" Jack warned, and Skyla smirked "Well we'll have alien Technology in our hands soon, So why would we want to break in when we have you to do it for us?" She asked deviously, and Jack smirked back "Me and my ship have a Psychic link, and she can tell if I'm in danger, Thus when I'm being used for hostile forces to get inside her, She'll put up a DNA force-field, Which is Permanently set to Hyperonian, Thus even if you try to get in before or after me, You won't be able to get past the Force-field" Jack smirked when he saw Skyla's expression falter, He knew that he had won the battle.

They let Jack go back to the Dungeons, But Skyla was fuming, She really wanted the Ship for Guild research purposes, but Jack had out-smarted her with his technological secrets, She turned to the data she'd gathered, and found that they could mould Jack into a Great weapon, She learned that he was pretty much powerless at this moment, Because it was during his Recharge Cycle, Before Physical research could begin, They had to feed him to Build up this so-called Hyper Energy.

Mark was studying the powers which Jack had listed, The one which had caught his attention when Jack had mentioned it was Blazing Speed. He didn't explain the purpose of the power, but Mark went of the possibilities in his head, Blazing meant that the power involved fire, and Speed meant that it was fast. Mark continued pondering these thoughts for the time being.

**AN 2-That's the end of the First chapter! You finally learned the Names of Jack's parents, and Some more of Jack's General Backgrond.**

**References:**  
**-Blazing Speed: This state is activated when you match gems at a fast pace for several consistant matches. This Powers name was taken from Bejeweled 3/Blitz**

**-Recharge Cycle: This happens to all Hyperonians, Jack's Recharge Cycle is from December, To New Years day. During the Recharge Cycle, The Hyperonian is unable to use any Hyper Powers, Thus they must rely on food to build up energy for a pouch.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Here's the next chapter of the Guild's Research on Jack! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Jack's Physical testing**

The next stage of Research for Jack was his Physical capabilities, Skyla was planning on pitting him in the arena to battle several types of Monsters, But she thought better of it, So she asked the Guild Knights to start making a Course which Jack could use.

Mark was still going over the Data they'd collected on Jack, Which turned out to nearly be the whole Notepad, And he was mostly drawn to the mention of Jack's Cosmic Form.

He was mostly interested in the fact that Hyperonians were fiercely protective of their offspring from other species, And he recieved threats off of Jack when he asked about his other family, So he was forced to forget the Question, He bought the Data to Skyla, "Didn't he seem overprotective about his other family?" Mark asked and Skyla looked up from her notes "I think he has a child. And we need to get them in custody for Research" Mark finished, and he felt something in his mind, _If you even think about going after my Offspring, I'll make sure you NEVER see the light of day again! _Came Jack's voice, Skyla jumped and looked around the room, She didn't see Jack anywhere, And as Mark was looking around, She assumed he heard the voice too.

They bought Jack to the training grounds, And found the area filled with obstacles, There were two Guild Knights posted at the exit of the field. "Now, the next thing we're gonna test is your Physical capabilities" Mark said, And Skyla looked at the course proudly, "You have five minutes to get around the course, Avoiding the Obstacles provided" Mark finished and Jack settled on the Starting line, Well, What he assumed was the starting line anyway.

There was what Jack assumed to be a shot from a Bowgun, and He shot forward leaving them in the dust. Skyla's mouth dropped open when she saw nothing but the Greenish after-trail of his suit, Mark was thoroughly impressed by Jack's speed, So he looked over where the Walls were, The heaviest wall being 150KG.

Jack shot around the course, Dodging the spiked pendulums swinging in his path, And then maneuvering himself through the incomplete Monkey bars. When he got to the walls, He was specified to lift them up, He did with little to no effort at all, this time, Mark's mouth dropped and he eagerly wrote down his findings.

They gave him some food next "You're gonna need it, Since we want to test Your flying capabilities" Skyla said deviously, And Jack slowly ate the food given to him.  
"You need to activate your wings to get through the Obstacle course in the air" Mark said, and Jack begrudgingly complied, his Cosmic Wings appearing in a Golden flash, Skyla and Mark were over to where he was in an Instant, Taking pictures and writing down their findings eagerly "Are you gonna stay there acting like two School teachers, Or am I gonna have to do the course without you watching?" Jack asked with venom in his voice, They indicated for him to do the course, So he planned on surprising them.

He pulled his front Leg back and shot forward with a Sonic Boom, Skyla and Mark were thrown backwards by the force of the sound and kinetic energy produced, And they watched as the Golden ring slowly but surely faded away, Skyla watched in slight awe as she saw the golden trail shoot through the Obstacle course several times, And when Jack finished he did a power break stopping him a few feet from the two Researchers.

They continued to examine his powers, and Mark gave him some more food for the next power "I want to see your Blazing Speed power now, So when you've finished eating, I want you to break down three walls" Mark explained and Jack sighed heavily, He ate the food and then started charging up Fire elemented Hyper Energy.

They watched the display of the flames in Jack's hands grow, And when they counted to about fifteen seconds, The flames shot around Jack's body and encased him like a bubble, His hands were surrounded by flames, so he ran over to the wall, At blinding speed mind you, and when he got to the first wall he threw a punch, Which exploded on contact, He repeated this two more times, and then the power faded. Skyla was standing there thinking of the possibilities of harnessing Jack's powers, Jack was ordered to go back to the Dungeons which he complied to, And then they started going over the new data they'd collected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jack's Biological Research**

The next thing that Skyla wanted to Research was Jack's Anatomy, So she asked Mark who shook his head "Look, I know we need to find out about him, But Why do you want to Dissect him?" Mark asked, Skyla frowned and put her hands on her hips "Look, When we get new species of monsters, We cut them up to find out about their Anatomy, And just because Jack works for the Guild, Or did, We need to treat him the same way" She explained, Mark sighed _Sorry Jack, I tried _ He thought, and nodded, Skyla smiled "Alright, We need the Scalpels and operative tools" She said.

Jack heard Marks apology and he sighed, Jack started pacing in his cell, He was going to go through some pain which he hadn't felt since the Time War, He thought about how they'd react when the Hyper Synthesis would get to work, He knew that there was a High possibility he would change from blood loss, But he ended up discarding the thoughts _I hope they Don't find my Daughter..._ Jack thought, and sat back down.

Soon some Guild Knights came to get Jack "They're ready for you now" The Knight said, Jack got up and held his emotionless gaze. He followed them to his destination.

Skyla was finishing setting the modified operating table, and She jumped when she heard the doors open up "For the love of...Don't scare me like that!" She said, Mark had Jack following him, As Jack knew what was coming he took his suit and shirt off, Leaving him bare-chested "Now, You need to relax on the table" Skyla said, Jack complied and laid down on the table, He rolled his eyes when his arms and legs were restrained by leather straps, And Mark bought the tools towards the table, Skyla was quite impressed, Jack was showing no fear at all.

Skyla picked up a Dissection knife and put some rubber gloves on, She had a mask on aswell "Now...I think we'll look at your Heart and Lungs first.." She started to cut the soft flesh that protected Jack's insides, Jack tensed up, As she pierced his flesh, Orangey red blood came out, It also had a Golden shimmer to it aswell, "So His bloods a different colour to the normal Minegardian..." Skyla monologued, She then proceeded to make to more cuts which shaped the overall wound in a capital i.

She tugged the folds of skin apart, revealing Jack's ribs, Jack was breathing quite fast now, But there weren't any sounds of pain being relented from him, The truth was, He was fighting back the Synthesis energy that would usually come to fix the wound.

Skyla was delighted when she opened up Jack's chest, It turned out he had three hearts instead of one, And he had a Respiratory Bypass system on his lungs, She turned to note down her findings, and Jack relented finally, Whilst she was working on her notes, a Sparkling gold energy started healing up the wound, The flesh started to sew itself back together, and all that was left of the wound was a square ring of dried blood.

Skyla was going to have another look at Jacks Hearts but she was shocked to find his chest completely healed "What did you do?!" She asked, Jack stayed silent, and she decided not to ponder it anymore as she had the information down anyway, She started dissecting his stomach next, and found that his lower organs were mostly normal, He had a large Liver, and he had three stomachs, One she assumed was a Reserve stomach where he stored food, Another which cleaned foriegn foods, And a normal stomach, next to the liver was a Glowing pouch, It was glowing the same colour as Hyper Energy, and she assumed this was his Pouch where he kept the Hyper energy, She started noting down what she had found, And she turned this time to find the wound still opened.

Jack was feeling light headed from the blood loss, he knew that if he lost conciousness, His appearence would change greatly, Not a little like different coloured eyes, or different coloured hair, everything would change.

Skyla started stitching up the dissection from Jacks stomach and decided that she wanted to examine his blood, she took out a syringe and cleaned it, She then took a sample of Jack's blood and took it over to the microscope, She found out the blood had little clouds of gold floating in it, She assumed this was hyper energy, And she found something else, It was like the Hyper energy, But it was sparkling instead, She noted down what she had found.

Jack was heavily injured, and he knew that he was dying, He recovered from the Light headedness, But he needed to find a safe place to heal himself, Once he was in the Dungeon he was safe, Because he could manipulate the Guild Knights minds to make them forget the incident.

Skyla finished writing down her findings, and she stored the remaining sample away for future reference, She was ecstatic to learn about a Hyperonians anatomy, and she started cleaning her hands and tools, She unrestrained Jack, and asked for him to be taken back to the cells, She wanted to go over the data she'd collected.

Mark watched as a Bloody Jack was carried back to the cells, He went into the room where the experiment took place "So, Did you find anything interesting?" Mark asked, Skyla smiled "Oh yes, he has Three Hearts, A respiratory Bypass system, a Large liver, Three stomachs and some interesting blood" She said, She took out the sample, "Look, There's two different types of golden stuff in it, Ones Hyper energy and the others something else" She explained, Mark examined the blood and found the sample both fascinating and confusing.

Down in the cells Jack rested, he knew that he was dying, so he let the Synthesis energy do it's job, It started lacing it's way around his hands and up his arms, It shot around Jacks body, and disappeared a couple of seconds later, Jack was relieved that nobody had seen the process.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Crystal Ship**

Jack was resting from his recent use of Synthesis energy, but he was rudely interrupted by a kick to his side, He jumped up and found a Guild Knight in the cell "Alright, time to get up fo the umpteenth time!" Jack sighed and followed them upstairs.

Mark had asked the Guild Knights to bring the Crystal Ship to the Researchers institute, and they complied with his orders, He was surprised when Jack came in, Along with two guards, Mark noticed that Jack looked...Different. His eyes were deep blue when he was brought in the first time, and now they were green.

Jack sat down on the sofa, and glared at the guards, He rubbed his side "Next time you wake someone up, You don't kick them in the side!" Jack snapped, The guards ignored him, and went out of the room, Mark sat down on the sofa opposite to him, "Well what are you gonna do to me next?" Jack asked, Mark was staring at his eyes, He knew for a fact they weren't green before, Jack coughed, and before he managed to cover his mouth a Golden Sparkling cloud floated out, Mark watched it dissipate "What's that?" He asked, Jack crossed his arms "Well Skyla felt the need to cut me up, She gave me an infection, and it was killing me, So I healed myself, Hence the fact why my Eye colour has changed" Jack explained and Mark went for his notepad "Do you really want her to test my healing abilities?" Jack asked, Mark thought and then sat back down.

Jack and Mark were having a conversation, Mark found out that Jack was quite nice if you were on his good side, He learned of Jacks favourite foodstuffs, His hobbies (Although he was confused when he said multi-dimensional engineering) and he learned that he had a Daughter, Mark was drinking a cup of tea, and he also treated Jack to a cup too, as He had been drinking what was close to sewage water, Jack gratefully accepted the drink "So what's your planet like?" Mark asked, Jack thought about it "Well, The grass is a deep blue, and the beaches are a nice purple, The sky's are a bright silver and My home town is in the middle of a Mountain" Jack recalled, He sipped his tea "I had a wife, and my job there was Herblore, Although it didn't pay very well, we lived off of it" Jack said, Mark was emersed in the story, Skyla came walking in the room "Oh and what's this? Mark's becoming friends with the guest?" She sneered, Jack scowled "You know, If you gave him a chance, you'd become friends with him too" Mark said, Jack sighed "I know you're bringing the Crystal Ship here, So if she feels Skyla's prescence, then she's going to throw up the DNA barrier. Mark's already became a good enough friend, So I'm willing to let him into my ship" Jack said, Skyla's eye twitched, The Crystal Ship was being bought there? If she gave up her hardcore Researcher attitude "Okay...Sorry" She said.

Jack smiled "Mark, Do you have a cup?" Jack asked, Mark nodded and handed him a glass, Jack charged up some Water Hyper energy, and released it into the glass, "Here you go Skyla" Jack said, She slowly took the cup, and she sniffed the water, Jack smiled "It's Just water now" Jack explained, And she took a tentative gulp, It tasted better than the normal water they had, and she nodded "It's nice" She said, Jack smiled "Anyways, My Job involved making weird and wonderful potions, Most requests I got were potions that were used for pranks, My God, You won't believe how many times I got that Heart Disguise potion, It was used to Disguise two of the hearts heartbeats, Thus giving the victim the heartbeat of a Minegardian or Human" Jack explained, Skyla smiled, She found it funny that Jack would make stuff like that, "I have a potion with me, It was mainly for decorating Crystal Ships, But they were used in Sculpting contests aswell, No matter how many times I take part in them, I always lose..." Jack told them, He pulled out a deep blue Phial, In it was a sparkling liquid "Do you mind if this glass breaks?" Jack asked, Mark shook his head, So Jack Uncorked the Potion and started pouring the liquid in the cup in a weird pattern, He put the cup on the desk "That should take a couple of minutes, Now, Crystal Ships..." Jack said, and the Guild Knights walked in carrying a Large crystal.

Once Mark had dismissed the Guild Knights, Skyla and Mark looked towards Jack, Who had picked up the glass, He then smashed it on the table breaking it, They jumped but he brought out a Rainbow looking crystal "This is what the potion does" Jack said, Skyla took the Rainbow Crystal from Jacks hands and inspected it "It's beautiful" She said, Jack smiled "Yeah, It changes colour depending on the atmosphere of the planet, Yours has two gasses that combines in the crystal to make the colour, Hydrogen and Nitrogen" Jack explained and walked up to the Crystal Ship, he stroked the exterior, "Okay, Now the Crystal Ship is made from a special Crystal native to a planet named Stygia, She's grown from Stygian Crystals, and She's very protective of her pilot" Jack explained, Skyla walked up to the Crystal Ship and started looking at the surface, It was a glistening blue-white combination, "And now..." Jack said, he clapped, and a panel swung inwards "She knows you're here, So she's DNA locked the doors leading deeper into her, meaning you can only explore the console room" Jack explained as he walked in.

Skyla and Mark hesitantly followed and when they did, They literally froze from shock at what they saw, Inside the small outer shell was an room expanding far from what the Outer shell was supposed to be able to handle, Skyla looked around and noticed Jack looking around "Come on dear, When are you gonna stop changing the interior?" Jack asked, The ship hummed back "Okay, This better be the last time, I was quite fond of the Crystalline theme." Jack said.


	5. Finale

**Chapter 5: (Finale) New Quest contracts**

Skyla and Mark were allowed to inspect the console, but the Crystal Ship ended up throwing a fit when one of them touched the consoles controls "Ooh, she doesn't like that" Jack said and Skyla looked at him "She?" Skyla asked and Jack smiled "The Crystal Ship is a She. Much like my good friend the Doctor's TARDIS" Jack explained as he patted the console. The room started calming down "Ya see? As long as you leave the controls alone, she's happy with you here" Jack explained.

Skyla found herself awed once more when the Crystal Ship finally accepted them and allowed them further into the Crystal Ship, they were currently in the Library and Jack found himself laughing at the two researchers expressions, "Look, You better close your mouths, otherwise you'll catch flies" Jack explained and they nodded.

About forty minutes later Jack lead two complaining Researchers away from the Library "Please! Just one book!" Skyla begged, Jack shook his head "No, If stuff from the 34th Century gets out and published, I'll be in real trouble and it'll change parts of the timestream" Jack explained and pushed them out of the Crystal Ship, he followed them and mentally asked it to land back at the Guest House.

Skyla mournfully watched the Crystal Ship depart and Jack found himself laughing himself unconscious from the teary eyed expressions on their faces, which Skyla and Mark ended up joining and soon when a guard walked in, Mark pointed at him and laughed "Er, sir...?" The Knight asked and Jack sighed "Sorry mate, We just had a little funny incident. Jack mentally showed him the image and the Knight ended up floored through laughter.

Mark looked at Jack "What did you do?" He asked and Jack deviously smiled at them, Skyla looked at Mark and gulped "I don't like the look on his face..." She couldn't finish because Jack had started their laughter off by showing them their faces again.

Jack and the Researchers walked back to the Guild Tavern, and Skyla gave them their notes from the research, and the Guild Master nodded "We'll have some new special conditions drawn up then" He said and Jack frowned.

After a good twenty minutes they had a new template for the Quest contract, There were the usual details on the back from the client, the Client's name, and on the front was the Contract fee, Reward, Area, time, Cosmic Form, and Hyper powers.

Jack ended up sighing heavily "So they choose whether or not I can use my Cosmic Form or Hyper Powers?" Jack asked, The Guild Master nodded "They choose how to use your skills" He explained and Jack bit his lip "And just say that I don't obey these restrictions?" Jack asked, and The Guild Master frowned "You'll get a strike on your Liscense, and lose 30% of your stuff" He explained, Jack nodded "Right, Just curious." He smiled "At least this way, I don't have to overuse Hyper energy" Jack said.

The Guild Master stopped Jack before he left "Also, we want you to create a weapon that can use this Hyper Energy." He ordered and Jack scowled "So, you want me, To give you Minegardians the Power of Hyperonians?!" He asked with rage, and the Guild Master nodded "That power would help the hunts become much more successful" he urged, and Jack fell to his knees "The only substance that can hold or generate Hyper energy through CBR is the Stygian Crystal...Lots of Crystal Ship seeds turned into a Hyper energy conductor..." Jack looked at the Guild Master, His green eyes piercing the Guild Master's Amber ones, "I'll do it. But Hunter's have to bring me their own materials to get one" Jack snapped and walked off.

Jack sat on his bed in his Guest House, but ran for the Crystal Ship when the door opened. He pulled the panel close enough to leave a crack and found the Guild Receptionist in the room "Hmm, I thought he'd be here..." She said, Jack opened the Panel of the Crystal Ship "What are you doing here?" Jack asked icily, as he strided towards the Receptionist, The Crystal Ships humming was audible since he'd left the door open. "Well, er...we wanted to know...Why you don't want to give us the Power of Hyper energy?" She wondered and Jack scowled "Look, If hunters start wielding that power, The lingering energy will affect any Hyperonian that comes into contact with it!" Jack snapped, The Receptionist peeked over his shoulder and into the Crystalline interior of the ship, Jack clapped softly and the panel closed "As I was saying, Since the energy is Unrefined, It would cause Hyperonians to get ill." Jack explained.

He sat down on the Bed "Long before we could properly use the Hyper energy, we used weapons known as the Hyper Staff. It was used to channel the unreleased hyper energy from the persons body" Jack continued "But the ones that relied on CBR to generate the energy ended up being scrapped due to 20% of the population falling ill" Jack finished, he rubbed his temples "No one has came up with a way to counteract the dangerous effects. Which is why I cannot release them to the public. My daughter hunts on this planet, and if she came into contact with it and fell ill because of me...I'd break..." Jack finished.

The Receptionist walked out of Jack's Guest House with a suppressed sob, She didn't know the dangers they were forcing on the endangered Hyperonians on the planet...She could only hope Jack came up with a way to refine the Staff...Quick.

**AN-That's the end of the Fourth story. The Hyperstaff does get refined, as Jack uses the energy from the Crystal Ship to counteract it. Jack now has thirty one of the said staffs.**

**Thanks for reading and Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


End file.
